Batman
Batman is a fictional character of the DC Universe and is also in many of Forrest's lego videos. He is the billionare playboy,Bruce Wayne,but his secret identity is the homophobic,rude,crime fighting Batman. He is portrayed by the creator, ForrestFire101. Forrestfire101 Batman Batman is a homophobic and a crack junkie to the point where he has been known to spend all of his money(note that he's a billionare) on crack. Batman thinks he is above all people,he is extremely full of himself and often unwittingly insults his own intelligence. He often uses his companions as slaves and takes them for granted. Batman has no remorse and doesn't know the value of lego life.It is revealed in the episode Nightwings Origin he fights crime because thats how he gets his jollies. Yet he does respect some people,as he use to respect Spider-man (until he and Superman spent most of Batman's money and tried to kill him), Indiana Jones, Santa Claus, and a few more. Christian Bale Batman The Bale Batman is from an alternate universe called the nolanverse. No-one can really understand what he says but the Forrestfire101 Batman thinks he's really cool. He has only appeared in Jokers Team Up. Attitudes Towards Dick Grayson Robin Batman hates Robin very poorly, because he knows Robin is a homosexual and never stops whining. Robin was a victim of abuse from Batman, as he has been killed countless times without Batman trying to save him. One of the only times he has tried to save him was because he's the only one that knows where Halo 3 is. In Batz Attack, it seems that Batman stopped abusing Robin. Towards Mutt Batman dislikes Mutt, but not at the same level of hate towards Robin. He thinks Mutt is annoying (mainly because he tosses his knife at the bats in the batcave). Towards Indiana Jones Batman and Indiana Jones are typically friends, even though he didn't pick him as a sidekick in The Robin. Towards Spider-Man At first Batman didn't like Spidey but he then became friends with him, until in TLBSASM, he started taking a dislike to him and Superman because they went to the movies and went shopping instead of helping him fight crime. Spidey also sold $1,000,000 to charity after he took the money out of Batman's safe. Batman now hates Spider-Man so much, probably more than Robin. He didn't even talk to him in The Forrestfire Christmas Spectacular 3rd annual. Towards Superman Batman thinks Superman is a stuck up, superofficial, lame show-off douchebag. He hated him even more in TLBSASM when Superman and Spider-Man (who's a mother-fucking-asshole-fagget-douchebag) stole Batman's money and sold it to charity. However, Batman and Superman are now friends again. They are members of The Justice League. Towards Joker Batman hates Joker's guts. In fact, beating the living crap out of him is how he gets his jollies. Towards Nightwing Batman at first thinks Nightwing is cool, he takes him in after Nightwing begs to come back as Robin. Later, Batman begins to hate Nightwing, believing he is better then him at everything. Batman even tries to kill Nightwing at one point, but Nightwing survives. Towards Chewbacca At the end of The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, & Chewbacca Movie, Batman and Chewbacca become best friends and start hanging out a lot. Towards Spongebob Batman interviewed Spongebob but really hates his laughing, it pisses him off. Towards Batgirl Batgirl is a stereotypical teenage girl,she is a huge Justin Bieber fan and has a lot of posters of Twilight characters.Batman hired Batgirl as a new sidekick, but Batgirl is such an idiot that she got Batman and herself captured by Mr. Freeze. Then after that, when Batman killed Mr. Freeze when Robin freed Batman, Batgirl stupidly went toward the freezing death button, then the freezing gun freezes the moon and then it fell toward Earth, then Batman fired Batgirl, cause she's an imbecile.However he still hires her to babysit Robin,much to Robins dismay Towards Scarecrow Batman is totally not afraid of Scarecrow but except the part when Scarecrow steals Batman's cape and that made Batman cry like a baby then when Scarecrow tries to destroy his cape and Robin which typically captured when he sprayed Robin with fear gas by a pool of lava, Batman got pissed off and got mad so he pushed Scarecrow in the pool of lava anyway and saved his cape, even Robin which he accidently saved. Towards Riddler The Riddler's riddles piss Batman off so bad. And Batman proved it because in Riddler's Return, he shot a tracking chip into the Riddler's head. The reason for that was because Batman was sick of those crappy riddles he had to solve, so next time Riddler escapes, Batman and Robin can find him instantly instead of going into a large boring adventure. Towards Alfred Batman typically tells Alfred what to do, like give him sodas, give the bat-suit to Batman or put it back, clean up the bat-c ave, never hire immigrant cleaners to clean the bat-cave, and uses him as a sidekick cause he's the butler even though Batman sometimes likes Alfred's advice and he hates Alfred's laziness. He has used Alfred as a human shield to save himself or sometimes fire him, if Alfred did something that earned the money which Batman doesn't have cause he spends all the money on crack so he can't pay him, he fires him cause he doesn't have any money to pay him.In the episode Alfred's Party,Batman and Robin spend his life savings,it is also revealed that Alfred has parties in Batman and Robins absence,something he is not permitted to do unless they're invited Towards Tim Drake Robin Batman hates Robin! Batman "found him on the street". Batman implies that he hates the second Robin even more than the first, Dick Grayson. Towards Bat-Hound Batman is a friend of Bat-Hound, but knows how over-the-top he can get. This makes him make Robin take care of Bat-Hound, while he trains Batgirl. Towards Santa Claus Batman saves him from the Joker the first time they meet. Or tries to, actually. Because the Joker succeeds to kill Santa before. The second time they meet, they have to save his wife, who is caught by Mr. Freeze. But at the end we find out Mr. Freeze is Santa and his wife's son, and Mrs. Cla us is just spending time with him. It is revealed that they fought in Vietnam together. Batman even mourned Santa's death when Green lantern shot him down in Forrestfire's Christmas Soectacular Annual 3. Towards Ben Affleck Batman was super pissed about Ben Affleck being cast as Batman in the sequel for Man of Steel, so he went to Hollywood and started yelling negative things at Mr. Affleck, causing him to cry and run away from Batman. The Batsuits Early in the series, Batman is wearing a Black batsuit.It is a black suit with a bat shaped cowl,a large black bat on a yellow oval on his chest,and his trusty utility belt. Batman wears a gray batsuit throughout the series. He states it is made on spandex,unlike the real Batman's,whos armor is a bulletproof vest. It consists of a black mask and a cape with a grey spandex vest and a large black bat on it. He wears black gauntlet gloves with matching boots,tights,and a yellow utility belt. This is his most common suit. Rogues *Joker *Scarecrow *Mr. Freeze *Penguin *Bane *The Riddler *Two-Face *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Doc Ock *Lex Luthor In Forrestfire101's Christmas Spectactular part 2. Batman has a navy artic batsuit with 2 swords and steel armour. In Forrestfire101's Lego Justice League preview, Batman is seen wearing a navy blue batsuit, he probably thinks it suits him better. Trivia *He has a batblog. *He has atleast 5 different Batwings. *He has comically super human strength, able to rip out Joker's and Spiderman's heart and spine with ease *He has over 8 Robins Category:Charecters Category:Lego Batman Category:Male Category:Hero Category:The Bat Family Category:Damn you, Soidey! Why did you betray Batman in Lego Batman, Spider-Man and Superman movie?